1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tuning voltage display device for a color television receiver with an electronic tuner whose tuning voltage is displayed on the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a television receiver with an electronic tuner, it is necessary to display a tuning voltage together with a reception band for the purpose of displaying a channel to be selected. "Funkschau", Heft 20, pp 51-53, 1975, issued on Sept. 26, 1975 discloses an example of a tuning voltage display wherein a channel number of the lowermost channel of a reception band such as a VHF band or a UHF band is displayed on a screen at the lefthand end of the middle horizontal line across the screen while a channel number of the uppermost channel is displayed at the righthand end, and horizontal bars, whose lengths vary with tuning voltages, are displayed between the displayed channel numbers. Although this type of receiving channel display on the screen is very useful in that no additional display elements are required and the display per se is large and easy to observe, it necessitates a complicated and expensive circuit which is designed to display the reception band in the form of a figure or character. In addition, since all the figures representative of the reception bands are displayed in a single color, i.e., green, it is necessary to read the figures in order to identify the reception bands. This required reading of the figures is often difficult.